guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Mrguildboi
Green weapon pics We've decided not to have pics of stats anymore, we're just after a picture of the actual weapon these days so if you could take one that'd be great. Thanks. The only supporting evidence I could find is: User_talk:Watterly#Image_deletion but it's from PanSola who's an admin here so I think we can trust that it's correct. --Xasxas256 20:45, 24 May 2006 (CDT) :Check Talk:Canthan unique items list#Pictures showing stats. --Rainith 21:04, 24 May 2006 (CDT) ::Thanks Rainith, thanks MrGuildBoi; I remember reading the discussion somewhere, couldn't remember where though. --Xasxas256 21:25, 24 May 2006 (CDT) Changed. there we go. i changed the picture :) Characters Please make them in your userspace, i.e. User:Mrguildboi/characters, not in the main space. Please move them, im too lazy to find them all, — Blastedt 19:29, 11 March 2007 (CDT) :Done, I think. How come my boxes look so retarted o.o I just wanted separate boxes for each person -.-; Character Pages Feel free to use my character page style...sorry for the time it took to respond, dont log in too often. --Mwpeck 23:05, 4 September 2007 (CDT) Only.... want to gz u for ur eternal blade. :Thanks ^^ -- [[User:mrguildboi|'mrguildboi (:']] 00:25, 8 December 2007 (UTC) Signature Sorry, but you need to upload that image you're using in your signature as a new name (that is related to your username in some way) and redirect it to your userpage or talk page --Gimmethegepgun 21:36, 9 December 2007 (UTC) Gharaz the Glutton Thank you for taking and uploading that screenshot, makes me feel that my work on the long list for the Monster images project finds some echo! --◄mendel► 21:56, 23 July 2008 (UTC) :No problem :) --[[User:mrguildboi|'mrguildboi (:']] 22:19, 23 July 2008 (UTC) ::Ten images! Way to go! --◄mendel► 23:37, 23 July 2008 (UTC) Actionshots Hey, if you think you've got a shot that's better than one I've done, by all means replace it. I'm just trying to update low quality images myself, and heaven knows I'm not perfect. If you can do it, then don't worry about it.--Lord Twitchiopolis 05:56, 20 August 2008 (UTC) Assassin Armor thanks for your assassin armor pics, but could you please re-take them facing the sun? if you look at the dyed version below by another user, the sun does not come from behind. the position and additional tips on how to take proper armor gallery fotos can be found at Project:Style_and_formatting/Armor/Art_gallery. Thanks! -- [[User:Taki_Fujiko|''Taki Fujiko]] 21:59, 10 August 2009 (UTC) :Thanks :) -- [[User:Taki_Fujiko|Taki Fujiko]] 22:31, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at '''http://www.guildwiki.org'. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 18:16, December 1, 2010 (UTC)